Barricade the Zoroark
Check your pockets, everybody, because Barricade is out and about. A notorious thief and criminal, she loves the thrill of the chase, particularly from a certain Greninja... Personal Info Name: Barricade Full Name: ??? Age: 24 Gender: Female Species: Mobianized Zoroark Alignment: Anti-Heroine Relationship Status: Complicated Likes: Crime, theft, flirting with Arrow, stealing from other criminals Dislikes: Being caught, Arrow blowing off her advances Appearance Normal Barricade has the basic biology of her species. Standing at three feet, ten inches, her most prominent trait is the long, flowing mane of bright purple hair with black tips that resides behind her, with a gold bangle separating the larger portion from the smaller portion. The claws on her hands and feet have the same color, and her chest area has a brownish-black ruff, pointed at the shoulders. The middle part of her body has grey fur, and her legs and pelvis have black fur much like her chest, resembling "pants". She also has red eyes. While she doesn't really wear anything resembling "clothing", she does wear a necklace with a red gem in it. It glows whenever she gets ready to cast her illusions. As "Jack" In her disguise as "Jack", she resembles a yellow-furred male weasel with a long tail and red eyes standing three feet, three inches tall. Her clothing in this form includes a large vest with pockets, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, and a green shirt. "Jack" also wears a black trucker cap with a visor. Personality Barricade is a teasing trickster. She loves to flirt and bamboozle her foes in order to get what she wants, using her feminine charms as well as her illusion magic to her advantage. In particular, she loves to throw Arrow, a Greninja officer for Interpol, for a loop whenever they meet. Mischievous and playful, she loves exploiting others' weaknesses to her advantage. Whether it be through guile, trickery, or straight up manipulation, she'll try and find a way to exploit someone. Oddly, she mainly steals from other criminals instead of civilians. She tends to go after big criminals like mafia bosses or gangs, using her illusion magic in order to blend in and catch them with their pants down. In regards to Arrow, she finds him intriguing and funny. Despite having the image of a stuffy, blowhard law officer, Barricade would love to make him "loosen up" and be with her, despite him vehemently saying he wants nothing to do with her. Of course, Barricade feels he's just denying their "love" (despite what he thinks). History (WIP) Relationships Friends/Allies Neutral *Arrow the Greninja - an officer working for MPC (Mobius Police Company). Their relationship is kind of complicated, as she tends to tease and get him hot and bothered, tempting him to forgo the law and be with her. However, the Greninja says he is firmly on the side of the law, and Barricade finds that amusing, because that would mean they have "more time to play". Enemies Powers and Abilities Being a Zoroark, Barricade is a Dark Type Pokemon. As such, her moveset focuses on Dark-Type moves and guile when she fights, as well as her illusion magic. She also uses her claws for offense. Moveset *'Night Slash': Barricade slashes her opponents with claws imbued with darkness. *'Feint Attack': Barricade makes a sudden move, though she doesn't attack. While her opponent is confused, she runs up and slashes at them with their guard down. *'Attract': Barricade uses her feminine charms to distract and disorient the target, allowing her to strike while they're defenseless or flee while she can. *'Shadow Ball': Barricade summons an orb of darkness before throwing it at her opponent. *'Illusion': Barricade summons illusions to disguise herself. Skills With good reflexes and swiftness, Barricade is rather fast, easily able to outrun many. She can also run for a good while without tiring, and can use her claws for offense. As a Dark Type, many of her moves focus on darkness. As a result, she can blend in with dark settings and shadowed areas. Weaknesses Despite her illusion magic, Barricade can be easily caught if one notices her eye color or can see through it easily. Arrow exploits this whenever they meet, and she usually has to flee, though she doesn't mind most of the time. Barricade is also somewhat frail, having low defense. She has to rely on her reflexes and illusions to avoid damage. As a Dark Type, she is weak to Fairy Type moves. Theme Song I Know U Want Me by Bandy Leggz This is her main theme, and represents her flirty personality and her tendency to tease and frustrate Arrow whenever they meet. Connection to Character I Know U Want Me, Want Me! Stop playing hard to get! / U Know U Want Me, Want me! Just trying to make ya sweat! - Barricade loving heckling and infuriating Arrow with her flirtatious antics C'mon and place a bet! / 'Cause if I win, I get to have you as my pet! - Barricade teasing Arrow that she'll make her his "pet" later I know you like me! I see in your eyes! / I think this is no surprise! I just wanna make ya mine! - Barricade feeling that Arrow likes her despite him vehemently denying it This love is sick! Even a little twisted! / One look in your eyes, like a child, you got me lifted! - Barricade supposedly having been teasing and flirting with the Greninja ever since he was first ordered to track her down C'mon, admit it, chemistry, I know you feel it! / Anything you want from me, you know that you can get! - Barricade tempting Arrow with her feminine wiles So do you feel me? Do you even know my love exists? / How much I'm longin', I'm longin' longin' for your kiss? - Barricade having been "in love" with Arrow for quite a while 'Cause I don't know what to do! Head over heels over you! If I could just get a chance with you...! / Look what you're puttin' me through, my eyes are black and blue, you're hittin' me and I'm kickin' you! - Barricade getting into constant fights with Arrow whenever they meet, and usually getting roughed up, but never ceasing her teasing him So tell me, what's it gonna be? (Tell me!) / Is it gonna be, you and me...? - Barricade asking Arrow if he'd like to be with her (with him typically saying "no") Trivia *Barricade is one of DarkMantis' first Pokemon characters, alongside Arrow. **She was originally going to be a weasel, but this was scrapped. ***Amusingly, she can still look like a weasel as an illusion. *Her name comes from a few Decepticon characters in the Transformers franchise. *Her relationship with Arrow - a criminal that steals from other ones and is chased by a law officer constantly, yet always escaping - mirrors the antics of Sly and Carmelita in the Sly Cooper series, but in reverse. *Due to her coloration, Barricade could be considered "shiny". Category:Females